


Eros, Agape, Pragma, Philautia

by FaithlessBex



Category: Christian Bible, Supernatural
Genre: Agender Angels, Agender God, Love ruins everyone, Other, everything is pain, loosely Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Angels, God, and a thing called Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros, Agape, Pragma, Philautia

Years in the future – decades, centuries, millennia – it will be obvious just how doomed they were. Angels were not made to split their love equally, the majority was always meant to go to God. It was how they were made. How the Archangels were made, at the very least. In their core, before all else, it was Written ‘Love Thy God’. It became expected, that the angels would worship as they were created to, serve in the capacity that was the point of their very existence.

God says jump, you don’t ask how high, you just jump. Even when jumping shatters the intricate webs of crystalline light that makes your wings and you spend the next hundred and fifty years slowly rebuilding them when a thought of your God could restore them.

Slowly, surely, the programming changed. An unsatisfied God tweaking the code, wanting to be adored but wanting it to be given, not forced. New angels, new tiers and spheres, unique yet uniform. Thoughts retroactively adjusting the Word in the core of Grace of earlier models, twisting and shifting their thought processes around to accommodate conflicting information.

The Archangels developed a capacity for Love in different ways: selfless, selfish, paternal, possessive.

Love changed everything they knew.

Michael Loved Lucifer and Loved God in a way that would never end even as both took all Michael had to give.

Lucifer Loved Michael, Loved God and demanded they Love Lucifer with just as much furor.

Gabriel Loved all the angels before and after, though Gabriel knew few closely. A real Parent does not have the capacity to play favorites.

Raphael Loved Azazel and Azazel Loved Raphael in ways none of them could understand.

Love did not save the angels.

Love did not bring Paradise.

Love ruined them.

Love doomed them all.


End file.
